


Last Mission

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Paths Taken [9]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Camoes, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James and Alec come to Q Branch so James can get the supplies for his last mission as a Double-O





	Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephyrfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/gifts).



> I hope you have a wonderful birthday!

Jon’s POV

He watches as his soulmates enter Six through the security system on the small monitor in front of him while he uses the large one to run 008’s mission. James is coming in for his last mission. Alec has accompanied their soulmate as sort of a send off, and because he’s supposed to go to lunch, though he doesn’t see that happening just yet.

It’s not long after that they are in his domain, scattering the younger minions who watch as they stride across the room with purpose.

“ _I’ll be right with you,”_ he signs with his left hand as he continues to give the agent directions even though most of them are not listened to.

When he is finally able to pass the com off to one of the handlers, he considers all the ways to remind 008 why it’s not a good idea to piss him off.

“Hello loves,” he murmurs as he turns towards them, smiling warmly at the pair and drawing the attention of most the analysts and boffins in the room. “I actually have everything at my desk,” he informs the pair, motioning to the small room towards the back where he keeps his personal system, the one that is directly hooked into Vic, and can access pretty much any other system in the world if he is given enough time without being traceable. Not that he shares that information with outsiders. There is possibly four people who know about his private system, two of which are walking in his office with him.

He runs his palm under the handle, listening for the click before pushes it open, slipping into the room.

There is a small silver case sitting on the corner of his desk, one identical to the case he had given James in front of the Fighting Temeraire. “I was going to have this in front of the Fighting Temeraire, as sort of a nod towards that first round of insane but apparently listening to me is something that new agents don’t quite get yet, so here we are instead.”

Alec snickers, jade eyes gleaming with memory.

James just laughs outright, taking the case without asking what’s in it.

“I’ll be coms for the most part, though Ally or Vic might take over when I have to deal with idiots.” He tells the blue eyed spy.

One ash blonde brow arches at him as the blue eyed spy replies, “It always feels odd when Vic takes over. Mostly because I know there isn’t a person on the other end of the line.”

It’s his turn to snicker, “Just because Vic isn’t your usual type doesn’t make him any less.”

Neither of his soulmates reply to that statement.

“Be safe,” he states softly, the same thing he tells both when they are going in the field for some reason.

James sets the case down, choosing to cup his jaw gently to kiss him long and slow.

“I will be Jon,” it’s whispered against his lips, “as much as possible anyways.”

Smiling, he retorts, “Liar.”

James dramatically clutches at his chest, “I’m hurt Vansha, simply hurt.”

Somewhere along the way their blue eyed soulmate had picked up on using the Russian diminutive of his name. He doesn’t know exactly when, but it’s alright because it sounds right to him after years of hearing it. At least he didn’t pick up the public variation that the network calls him.

The three of them exit the office just in time for two of the analysts just about beg for help because their respective agents aren’t listening and things are getting worse not better.

“Makes you miss the Networks and Company doesn’t it?” Sansha queries as he glances around.

“Sometimes,” he agrees with a shrug, “My contracts only for one more year. Then they will either find a very good reason for me to stay, or I train a replacement and walk away.”

Both of his soulmates nod, it’s a known fact he’s only stayed as long as he has because of James, otherwise he would already be gone. James is past the standard age of retirement. Mostly because after being reunited with Alec his scores started going up, more than that, he was having much more successful missions with a lot less mess and making the younger recruits jealous with the fact he seems to be improving rather than declining.

There’s no more time to waste as he gets to go corral agents. Seriously though, there are times he massively misses only running the Networks. The agents, spooks, and mercenaries that work for them through the Networks know better than to get on his bad side.

Maybe once he is done here he will take back over, though Vic has done wonderfully in his place, with Aither running point as needed. Only time will tell, for now he has a job to do, he best get to it.


End file.
